


LoveU

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Hoseok really loves Kihyun.





	LoveU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antoooo1705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoooo1705/gifts).

> My friend Anto tweeted about how Wonho exposed Kihyun once saying he wore nothing to sleep most of the time (and how she imagined both of them in bed) and that inspired me to write this. I really hope this fulfills your wish 💕

Everything around them was quiet as they regained their consciousness after making love.

"Love you", Hoseok whispered softly into Kihyun's hair.

"Love you too", his boyfriend slurred, his mind half way asleep.

Slowly, the older placed himself behind Kihyun's back, spooning his naked body like he did every night.

Hoseok loved to show his boyfriend all the love he felt for him, that he cared and would always stay by his side.

In the last few seconds before he fell in to dream land, he took the scent of his boyfriend's damp skin, a warm feeling growing in his chest knowing that man was his, and he would always be Kihyun's.

Finally giving up, Hoseok rested his nose in the crook of his lover's neck, his last thought about how he wouldn't want to anywhere but there for the rest of his life.


End file.
